Mobile users are often charged for access to a communication network. An accounting server is typically used to provide accounting services for charging users. In certain situations, however, an accounting server may not be aware of users who have accessed a communication network. Consequently, known techniques for providing accounting services for a communication network may be unsatisfactory in some situations.